Taylor Kornhoff
Taylor Kornhoff was a racer on the Aqua Turbo team in the 2014 World Race Series. He eventually won the World Race for his team and possibly won World Race Extreme. In this series Taylor drove a car called “Slingshot”. He made 1st in all races in 2014 and almost all in 2015, where he got 2nd in part 1 and possibly 1st in part 2. World Race 2015 In World Race 2015, Taylor Kornhoff becomes leader of The Streakers team due to his performance in the 2014 series. In this race he drives a car called "Iridium" and took 2nd place behind Nimsy Corea. Wisconsin Specials Main Article:Wisconsin Specials In the first Wisconsin Special you can see a "Taylor Kornhoff Jr." from the future, driving a White and Blue 1950's Lincoln but they are not the same character. However, in Wisconsin Special 2 Taylor Kornhoff does actually appear. He seems to have bought a new car, a blue Camaro. World Race 2015: Part 2 By October 2015, Taylor drives a "Freightliner Semi Truck" and still drives for The Streakers. He faces Nimsy Corea once again and ties the race and it is up to the viewers if he or Nimsy won the race. He is sponsored by Swift Transportation, which is a regional American trucking company. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Taylor Kornhoff re-appears in World Race Series 2016, driving a Chevy SS stock car sponsored by the WRS 2016 itself. In the race he drove extremely erratically and aggressively. Apparently enough to be asked after the race if he was drunk. He drove hard though but took 12th in the end, not good enough to get top 5. He seems to have lost his touch he once had and made a rather disappointing position compared to his 2014 and 2015 placings. Driver Gallery asdfsdfff.PNG|At race start sdfgdfgdfsdfg.PNG|Taylor slamming the brakes to turn on Lap 2 dfsgdfgdfg.PNG|Smashing into the trackside tires dsfasdfsfdfgds.PNG sdffgasfasf.PNG|Attacking the track viviandies.PNG|Spinning Vivian out DAYTO.PNG|Taylor on the oval fgdsfgdgf.PNG|His car suffering from major damage by lap 5 dfgdsgdfgdgfdsfg.PNG|Taylor's car being prepared before the race begins World Race 2017 (Trailer) Three racers were named in the World Race Series 2017 trailer, being famous wrs driver Nimsy Corea along with two drivers who didn't even end up competing, "Neal Idnani" and "Ashley Templar". Among these in the trailer were not Taylor, but instead appeared in the trailer uncredited, with his initials instead appearing on a Mclaren 650S. In fact during the series he never drove the car, making this a very odd occasion. tk2.PNG|A close up of the initials branded on the vehicle tk1.PNG World Race Series 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim Taylor drives a 1954 Chevrolet Corvette in the first race of WRS 2017 and drives notoriously more aggressive than usual, wrecking Dalton Foster in this race. unfortunately, because of this crash he loses 1st place to Nimsy Corea. He ends up claiming 2nd place, which still qualifies him. Gallery corvie.PNG|Taylor runs off the track at race start. redboi.PNG|He overtakes Nimsy for 2nd place on the first lap. greenboi.PNG SPIN.PNG|An interior view as Dalton is flipped flippp.PNG pass5.PNG|Claire Kornhoff passes Taylor after the crash. World Race Series 2017: Race 5 Le Mans In WRS 2017's first leg 2 race, Taylor drives a KTM X-Bow track toy, driving much more passive than in his previous appearance. He stays in the higher positions for most of the race and fights with Nimsy Corea and Claire Kornhoff now and then. He gets 2nd place in this race once again, qualifying him for another appearance. Gallery fdsfsdfsfs.PNG|The Specter fights Taylor on the first lap saveas.PNG turnroud.PNG|Taylor passes Claire for the lead sadfasdfsaffsdf.PNG World Race Series 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) In the Finale for WRS 2017, Taylor drove a high-tech Audi #1 LMP car. He is not featured in this race hardly at all and gets a very low placing despite the performances seen inn previous appearances in this series and abroad. He claims 7th place, higher only than Jayshaun Carobert. Gallery number1.PNG dsfdsfdsaf.PNG|Jayshaun and Taylor far behind. Trivia *In the Daytona race, Taylor's flag was that of the United States, it was also on the trunk of his racecar. *Taylor in 2016, seems to be the only driver, driving a car not borrowed from NASCAR and their drivers, and rather has a custom livery for the series. *During the 2016 Daytona race, Taylor spun out many people, including Vivian. He was also known for not making the turn that brought drivers onto the Daytona road course, crashing many times. *In the WRS 2017 Finale, Taylor's car is the same model as Nimsy's in the race except with a different number, making them hard to tell apart. *Due to the crash with Dalton Foster, Taylor was almost disqualified for the same reason as Glenda in WRS 2016, but it was ruled out because the crash was the only incident of aggressive driving in the entire race. *In the 2017 Finale, there is little reasoning for his low placement, but if you look closely, he wipes out before the start of the second lap, as seen below. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders